Rodney Hagerty
Rodney Hagerty, also known as Hot Rod and Ramrod, is a United States Colonel. History Early History After he graduated from Annapolis, Rodney Hagerty joined the United States Marine Corps, where he quickly climbed the ranks despite never seeing combat, even during the Desert Storm operations in Saudi Arabia where he was stationed, instead being a part of the Embassy talks. The fact that he never set foot on a battlefield, along with his beaurocratic personality, has caused most other Marines to dislike him. Though Hagerty was given the official call-sign of Hot Rod, most other Marines came to refer to him as Ramrod. Some time before 2001, Hagerty became the liasion officer between the Marine Corps and the White House. Area 7 Hagerty was part of the President's escort group to Area 7. During the flight he ordered "Gunman" Grier to hurry up or risk the President being late. Upon arrival at the base, Hagerty interupted Shane Schofield and Kurt Logan's exchange, telling Logan to report to him and not Schofield, to both soldiers' distaste. Schofield soon approached Hagerty to warn him about the fact that the Air Force soldiers inside the base were clearly prepared for an offensive, but he disregarded the captain's concerns, and when Schofield became insubordinate in his eyes, Hagerty threatened to court martial him once they had returned to Washington. As it turned out, Schofield had been right, and the base's forces, led by Charles "Caesar" Russell, announced a coup against the President. While other members of the President's staff were killed almost instantly, Hagerty managed to avoid the slaughter by hiding in Marine One with Nicholas Tate III. Later, when Elizabeth Gant and Elvis used Marine One to distract the 7th Squadron while Schofield had the President retrieve the Football, she discovered Hagerty and Tate, who joined her and met up with the rest of their group. Hagerty attempted to take command from Schofield, suggesting that they leave the boy Kevin, who had just taken by enemy forces, and remain in Area 7 with the President. Schofield refused to follow any more of Hagerty's orders, and argued the point that they could now escape and take the President with them as they attempted to recover the boy, and Hagerty simmered as he realised Schofield was right. After the group was split by an attack in the X-rail station, Hagerty objected to Gant's plans to do something about the transmitter on the President's heart, but the President himself told Hagerty to stand down. While the others were captured by the base's prisoners during their task, Hagerty and Tate hid in the first aircraft hanger. Hagerty was suddenly snatched without Tate noticing by Lucifer Leary, the Surgeon of Phoenix, another prisoner, and his graduation ring was left behind. Hagerty, along with Gant, were held on the fourth level by Lucifer, tied to a crude cross, though he was unconscious for most of the time. Luckily Gant and Hagerty were rescued by Schofield, who managed to kill Leary. Hagerty was woken and told to exit the base before the nuclear warhead beneath it detonated, and seeing the state Leary had left Jerome Harper in, Hagerty decided not to argue with Schofield. Hagerty was most likely recovered by friendly forces once the crisis was over, given that he had enough time to escape the blast radius. Personality. Hagerty is a pompous individual, which is highly unusual in anyone serving in the armed forces, demanding the perfect execution of proceedures when he is around, which has earned his his unofficial nickname. Despite never actually setting foot on a battlefield, Hargerty will take offence if he is accused of not being a real Marine, and refuses to openly admit when he is tactically in the wrong. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Marine Helicopter Squadron 1 Category:Area 7